


無春六角の觀察記

by RememberYourPor



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RememberYourPor/pseuds/RememberYourPor
Summary: 六角's spring pocket will be barbecued！
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 34





	無春六角の觀察記

唔……黑澤前輩同安達前輩又一齊返工了。 

雖然估到佢哋係想攜手栽培我成為金牌Sales，但係！如果只係想提攜我又點會咩都唔摻我玩，成日兩個人自私玩。所以我覺得事情遠遠無我諗得咁簡單，實有啲輘輷！佢哋一定仲有嘢瞞住我！！ 

學黑澤前輩話齋，要做一個好嘅Sales就一定要具備觀察力。我諗係時候要鍛鍊下我嘅觀察力喇，所以我決定用黑澤前輩同安達前輩做我觀察嘅對象，搵唔到佢兩個收埋咩秘密我誓不罷休！ 

第一步，細心留意下兩個前輩嘅言行舉止。 

「安達我想同你傾下呢份proposal。」  
「安達你得唔得閒過嚟幫下我？」  
「安達你覺得咁樣o唔ok？」  
「安達……」 

哇……唔計唔知，黑澤前輩喺一日入面搵咗安達前輩十次！係十次！佢而家一開口就叫安達前輩。雖則講嘅嘢都同公事有關，但係太奇怪了。明明份proposal已經搞掂晒可以交上去畀老細，但黑澤前輩係都要問安達前輩意見。明明可以搵我幫手，但黑澤前輩係都要兜過我，山長水遠噉搵安達前輩幫佢手。佢哋到底搞咩呢？ 

唔單止噉，佢哋兩個仲成日眉來眼去。嘿！又畀我捉到喇。今次係黑澤前輩第二十二次望過去安達前輩嗰邊，有時安達前輩又會回望返黑澤前輩，佢哋用眼神交流緊一啲我唔明嘅嘢。 

佢兩個呢排仲經常糖黐豆噉樣，會前後腳噉消失。嗱嗱嗱，你睇。3分鐘前安達前輩離開咗office，而家黑澤前輩又準備行出去了。佢兩個係咪諗住約埋去廁所唔預我？ 

噉樣唔得喎，我要偷偷地吊佢哋尾先得。但係即刻跟住黑澤前輩行出office就會好容易畀佢發現，所以我等咗陣先出去。 

一出咗office我就直衝廁所搵人。咦？廁所冇人嘅？影都冇個。冇理由㗎，唔喺廁所嘅話佢哋仲可以喺邊呢？我一路沿住走廊行一路諗。 

皇天不負有心人，最後我喺pantry搵到有講有笑嘅佢哋。點解特登喺pantry傾計？係咪有嘢唔畀得我知？定係佢哋想吞pot？我又要吞！正當我想入去pantry join佢哋嘅時候…… 

「喂！你喺度做咩呀？」左邊膊頭突然畀人拍咗一下。我第一次諗住吞pot咋，唔通噉就畀人捉到？我唔要收warning letter呀。正當我諗住講對唔住嗰陣，先發現原來係藤崎小姐嚟，真係嚇死我了。 

「冇呀，我見黑澤前輩同安達前輩喺入面，想入去搵佢哋咋嘛。」 

藤崎小姐望一望向pantry，之後就捂住嘴笑，佢好似知道啲我唔知嘅嘢噉。 

「乖啦，返office做嘢啦，唔好阻住佢哋兩個。」跟住藤崎小姐就拉咗我返office，我唯有乖乖地繼續努力工作，今次嘅觀察暫告一段落。 

之不過除咗呢啲之外，我仲發現佢哋有好多同款嘅嘢。 

佢哋唔單止用同一種鋼筆，仲噴埋同一隻味嘅古龍水，而且黑澤前輩今日條呔同安達前輩上星期二戴嘅呔仲係一模一樣嘅！ 

仲有仲有！佢哋用同一款memo紙！你可能會話，車~個個都係用差唔多嘅memo紙㗎啦，撞款有幾出奇？但係黑澤前輩嗰款長方形memo紙唔係一般嘅memo紙，佢嗰款memo紙係限量㗎。memo紙由淡湖水綠色幼框包住，上面有《狩龍人拉格納》嘅插畫。呢款memo紙好有辨識度，我可以肯定我哋部門冇其他人用呢款memo紙，但偏偏佢就出現喺安達前輩嘅枱頭。 

以上種種跡象都顯示佢哋十分可疑！ 

第二步，綜合所觀察到嘅嘢進行推敲。 

同時我觀察到黑澤前輩特別照顧安達前輩，就好似上個星期五聚餐噉，我見到黑澤前輩係噉夾嘢畀安達前輩食，被投食嘅人笑得好靦腆。 

「前輩可摸耳幫我夾……」坐喺安達前輩右邊嘅我向黑澤前輩發出一個請求。 

「自己夾，安達坐得遠我先幫佢夾。」佢望都冇望過我就拒絕咗。 

「哦……」好明顯嘅差別待遇，明明我坐得遠過安達前輩。黑澤前輩大細超呀，淨係照顧安達前輩。 

一定有個契機先令到兩位前輩嘅感情最近突飛猛進嘅，等我諗下先。 

唔通……唔通佢哋……係最近先相認返，同母異父嘅兄弟？！？！所以佢哋先至咁close？哈哈哈！果然咩都逃唔過我名偵探六角嘅法眼。 

第三步，搵證據核實。 

為咗證實佢兩個係兄弟，我決定…… 

「安達前輩我可摸耳再去你屋企玩呀？」 

我無視咗黑澤前輩仇視我嘅目光，我相信一定可以喺安達前輩屋企搵到啲蛛絲馬跡！嗯！我真係好醒！ 

最後我咩都冇搵到，因為黑澤前輩話佢哋有嘢傾，同我一齊去咗安達前輩屋企，結果我同佢哋玩boardgame玩到無咗回事，但係直到瞓覺我都唔知佢哋要傾咩。 

「唔好啦……六角喺度呀……」我瞓瞓下突然聽到安達前輩嘅聲，仲以為佢發開口夢。 

「唔使怕，佢瞓到死豬噉，唔會聽到。」再之後我就聽到啲疑似kiss嘅聲。 

欸？欸？？？？なに？？？？？？ 

「嗯……啊……黑、黑澤」 

「叫我優一。」 

「呃！優一、優一……嗚……」 

「乖。」 

呢一刻我終於明白，原來佢哋唔係有嘢要傾，係有嘢要「做」，所有嘢都解得通了。 

「啊……哈……你唔好、啊－－」 

「咁大聲會嘈醒六角㗎。」那個……其實我已經醒咗……可以唔使理我。 

「唔……嗯……」 

炒車，炒晒車。等我一開始仲估佢哋係兄弟，錯呀，錯到離晒大譜，而家仲見證住安達前輩畀黑澤前輩食埋隻豬。嗚嗚……要我點面對佢哋，我下次唔嚟喇！死啦，諗返起，我好似唔止一次阻住佢哋，會唔會被人燒㗎…… 

我成晚就喺不安同埋安達前輩嘅呻吟聲之下度過，完全瞓唔着。一等到佢兩個嘅呼吸平穩返我就雞噉腳噉走，從來未試過咁早返到公司。 

去到今日我先察覺到兩位前輩愛得高調，啱啱我經過公司後樓梯，透過對門嘅玻璃見到佢哋喺度kiss，我發現親眼睇同聽又係兩回事嚟。 

唔怪得我之前聞到佢哋有唔妥。頂！原來係戀愛嘅酸臭味！

「六角，你連假嚟唔嚟我……」  
「唔使喇前輩！我唔阻住你喇！」  
「喔……」

**Author's Note:**

> 對於余迪偉有兩個kiss而陳柏宇一個都冇我表示強烈不滿ヽ(#`Д´)ノ


End file.
